Robotnik's day off
by The-4-ninjas
Summary: Its robotnik's day off and Sonic is getting bored, and hyperactive, so he turns his attention to Tails. Two years after an update.. heh. Well. It's here.
1. Chapter 1

ROBOTNIK'S DAY OFF.

Hi! welcome all to my very first story, titled ROBOTNIK'S DAY OFF. Seeing as it is my first story and I lack a spell checker let me know if you spot any mistakes. Sorry that its (currently) so short. Ohyeah disclaimer thing.. I dont own the characters, only the story. And If I did own the characters I would consider myself very lucky.

CHAPTER 1: WAKEY WAKEY!

"Wakey wakey! The early brick nets a fish!" yelled sonic gleefully while jumping on the kitsune's bed. "Oh smeg off!" mumbled a sleepless tails. He continued: "I haven't slept all night because you were playing hide and seek with Charmy all night!" "Why would that wake you up?" asked Sonic. "Well..... YOU WERE PLAYING IT WITH AIR HORNS AND IN MY ROOM!" screeched Tails, anger building up inside him, he sat up, then started seething silently. "Ah well, Amy has made breakfast, and I helped!" exclaimed sonic. Tails sighed as sonic started jumping on his bed. "Just get out!" commanded Tails. "Okay! See you downstairs then!" finished sonic, then he gave a salute proceeded to crash through the bed and floor, landing on the kitchen table below. "why am I with these people?" cried Tails to himself while he hugged his pillow. "Nevertheless! I must continue, otherwise robotnik might take over!" said tails proudly as he stood on the edge of his bed. "wait... no... Robotnik?" tails hopped off the bed and ran up to the calender on his wall. He took note of the date, it wasnt valentines day, (one of his less favorate days, "yuk, girls" was his preferred saying on that day.) It was none other than February the 31st.

Robotnik's... day... off...

"oh crap." thought tails. Just thinking about what had happened on this day in the past made him want to curl up in his closet..

END OF CHAPTER 1

yes! Thats right! There will be more chapters and more tourture for tails! Poor guy. I hate making my fave character feel bad. I will update when I get more cash for internet.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO AGAIN EVERYONE! Its me, so I see you have come back for more of ROBOTNIK'S DAY OFF. NO REVIEWS? Ah well, but I believe someone has added this to favorate stories, thanks to: ilicsm. I'll just have to beg for people to R&R now. Just to let you know I have already written more chapters. Its just a matter of typing them out. I don't OWN CHARACTERS, BUT THE STORY DOES BELONG TO ME! HAHA! Well. Enjoy.

|0|0|0|

ROBOTNIK'S DAY OFF

CHAPTER 2

"The darkness is enchanting.." Thought Tails. Then he stopped crying. "*sigh*, I'd better check that Amy is okay." He uncurled himself and stepped out his closet, one he had regained his composure he proceeded to get himself a pair of shoes. Then he noticed his shoes. "SONICCCCCCC!" yelled the angered fox. Sonic giggled to himself as he thought of the other pranks he might do today. While Tails wanted to curl up again at the thought of the hell that was to come. The slightly deppressed kitsune untied the banana skins from his shoes and tossed the dangerous things down the hole in his bed. Then he shook the itching powder out of his gloves and put them on. With a sigh he pushed open the door to his safe-ish haven and stepped into the hallway "WAGHH!" exclaimed Tails as he dodged the falling water trough then he thanked his lucky stars that he didnt land in the fake dog poop. "I don't know why I woke up this morning. Oh yeah.." said Tails to nobody in peticular as a memory fills his mind: 'Wakey wakey! The early brick nets a fish..'

Tails shuddered at the thought. As he stepped onto the stairs they suddenly turned into a slide. Then he made a noise that sounded like: "WAGHHHHHHHHHH!!!" about halfway down he realised there was a bath of custard at the bottom, and he remembered he could fly. So he took off, and just in the nick of time too. He missed the bath by millimeters, sadly he flew straight into the many sheets of fly paper that were hanging from the roof. He hung there, stuck between several sheets of the gooey substance, he tried to free himself, that resulted in several patches of fur being forcefully removed from his body.

5 min later.

"Ah!...owwww..." Tails cried for a while until he called for Amy. "Amy..help.." cried the unhappy kitsune. "You called?" queried Amy. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen with her hands placed on her hips. "Did another one of your machines go wrong?" she finished. "No.... it was... cough... s-s-so-sonic who did this to me.." replied Tails, then he gave a pathetic whimper. "HOW DARE YOU PORTRAY SONIKKUU AS A VIOLENT PERSON!" She screamed. Then she leapt up into the air and slammed her hammer into the poor foxes back. Tails screamed as more fur was ripped out of his body and then he was sent tumbling down the slide-stairs and into the bath of custard "y-you didn't let me finish.. I m-meant to say its because it is the 31st of april! She gasped. "Oh gee! Sorry Tails! I forgot, but I have the sleeping pills right here." she said sheepishly as she pulled a box of pills out her ass. No wait, she wears a dress doesn't she? She took the box of pills out of her dress pocket. "Thanks Amy! You're the best." sighed a relieved Tails. "NO! SONIKKU IS THE BEST!" she yelled as she raised her hammer.

0|0|0

Thanks for reading so far. I try to update as often as I can, but you can expect a update once every week I guess. Please click that little button down there:↓↓↓↓↓↓ WHY IS FANFICTION NOT FORMATTED FOR MOBILE PHONES?


	3. Chapter 3

HEY! Its the 1st ninja here! ARG! Sorry for the lengthy update time, I meant to have this done sooner but with all the power cuts that have been happening (and school) I haven't had time to turn on my computer. I got a load of homework, but the story comes first! Note: I have already written up to chapter 6 on paper (today is the 27th April), its still just a matter of typing it out. AND expect much longer chapters! (4 A4 pieces of paper per chapter! Starting from ummm.. *shuffles a huge amount of paper around* CHAPTER 4! YAY!)

0o0o0o0o0o0

Robotnik's day off, Chapter 3: The plan

The zookeeper spoke to the crystal ball. "How can I defeat these 4 ninja's?" he asked. WOOOPS! SORRY ALL, WRONG STORY.

"Ouch Amy.. You realy go overboard on the whole: 'Sonic is the best' thing." complained Tails while he rubbed the growing lump on his skull. "sorry Tails, I don't know what came over me." said the pink hedgehog sheepishly. "Hmmf! Sonic probably." he mumbled. "What was that?" asked the hedgehog. "Nothing! Nothing!" retaliated the custard coated kitsune. "okay then Tails! You don't look so well, maybe you should see a doctor." commented the pink one as she walked into the lounge. Tails shook off the lumpy custard and slowly forced himself to go to the kitchen. He peeked in, Sonic was nowhere to be seen.. he took a careful step in, and: "WEEEEEEEEEEEE! FIRE!" yelled the blue buffoon, then he flung a piece of uncooked pasta at Tails using a spoon. It hit the fox right on the nose. "Sonic don't be a retard." complained the slightly irritated kit. "I.." said Sonic, who just jumped on the countertop and was now pointing at himself with his thumb. "..Am not a retard, it was a d-di-dive-diver-r-diversion!" finished the idiot, stuttering on the last word. "you shouldn't even know what that word means! And a diversion for what exactly?" questioned Tails. "THIS!" shouted Sonic while he flung another piece of pasta at the now, clearly irritated fox. "well that was pathetic, whats for breakfast?" queried Tails while he sat down at the light blue table, with blue plates, napkins and utensils. "I guess Amy set the table then.." stated Tails while looking around the Sonic themed room thinking: "why does nobody care about me enough to Decorate a whole room based on me?"

Meanwhile, on Angel Island, Knuckles just finished putting the last poster up in his attic. He sighed with joy as he looked at the Tails dedicated room. "Now to do the basement." He said to himself. (But thats another story for another time.)

"Did someone call?" asked Amy as she ran into the kitchen. "Whats for breakfast Amy?" asked Tails again, this time, his question was directed to the pink hedgehog. "sonicsonicsonicsonicWHAT? Oh, umm.. Omlettes!" replied the lovesick fangirl. "AND I HELPED!" Yelled Sonic again. Amy walked over to the cuboard and retrieved three plates of omlettes that were peceriously stacked on the tip of a ironing board. Tails barely managed to stop himself from asking why they were in there. Amy placed a plate in front of each of them. The sickened fox looked at... whatever it was. The blue buffoon was drowning his in vinegar. Amy just tossed her own out the window, resulting in passers by saying things like: "BLACK DOOM HAS RETURNED!" and "People need to clean up after their pets more often." "Eat!" Encouraged Sonic as he pushed the plate closer to sick looking fox. "uhm.. Okayy.." whispered Tails. Then he cut off a piece and placed it in his mouth. "Chew!" encouraged Sonic. The green fox chewed the piece. He felt some eggshell crunch in his mouth. Then he pulled out a blue quill or two. "How does it taste? " asked Sonic. "Like camel dung!" spluttered the disgusted kitsune. "Goodie!" exclaimed the now very happy hedgehog as he started cramming it into his mouth.

"THATS IT! IM GOING TO SHADOWS HOUSE! Sonic WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED IN THERE!" Shouted Tails, having already had enough of Sonic's stupidity to last him several lifetimes. "Tails wait! We haven't had our coffee yet." said Amy with a wink. "But I don't drink cof.. OH! Ohhhhhh!" said the fox, remembering the sleeping pills. He walked back to the table and sat down. "Prrrp!" went the whoopee cushion that had been smuggled onto his seat. Tails sighed. Sonic giggled. Then Amy placed some tar-like coffee in front of everyone. "Ooh! Coffee!" commented the blue hedgehog. "Yes Sonic! Coffee.. now drink it all up." said the exausted fox in the nicest voice he could manage. Sonic slurped it all up. Amy and Miles sighed with relief. Then they drank theirs. "he should be out soon. It probably takes a while for it to take effect." stated Amy. Tails nodded in agreement while he sipped his remaining coffee.

30 seconds later:

Tails heard a soft thud, like somebodys face hitting the floor. "looks like today just might be a good day after all hey Amy?" asked the now happy fox as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

He got no response

end of chapter 3

stay tuned shadails fans. Some fluff is coming your way!! last bit very rushed. Lappy battery dying =(


	4. Chapter 4

HI! again. OMGOSH. SO SO SORRY FOR UPDATE TIME! I wrote half of this chapter and left it somewhere, then I decided to format my HDD because several applications were going loopy. First item on the agenda: THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys make my day. Second item: spell checker thinks that the word: chapter, is spelt wrong, so I cant trust it. Thirdly: I have officialy finished this story! (on paper) now writing: **Not just fruit punch (**chapter 3 so far, prequel, mentioned in this chapter) and another story that I havent got the name of yet (JAKEninja 2: DONT COMPLAIN! I'm writing "the project" too.) And I cant have line by line talk cos that ruins my writing style, so I will just use bold. Ohyeah last chapter I mentioned some tailsXshadow stuff. Its just some light seemingly one sided fluff in later chapters, and then tails gets shadow in bed. HAHAHA! I'm evil.

Robotnik's day off.

Chapter: 4: Enter: Silver and shadow.

LOLOLOLOLOL(lol)

Tails sat there, trembling, looking at Amy who had fell off her chair, and was now snoring and drooling on the black and white linoleum of the kitchen floor. "**Oh what a tart." ** murmured the fox. Then it hit him. It hit him like a truckload of bricks, Sonic was loose in the house.. and he just consumed coffee, the wrong coffee. "**AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!**" he screamed while falling to his knees. Amy gave a loud snort and scratched her behind. "**I'm surrounded by complete idiots.**" He cried. As if he were following some bizarre script, Sonic flew in and started bouncing around while curled up into a ball, ricocheting off objects, then he abruptly crashed out the window while shouting "**Yippeee!**" for the duration of that. "**Shadow's house here I come."** said the barely-sane fox, then he ran upstairs, he dodged the traps again, then entered his trashed room and threw some items into a backpack that was lying nearby. Then placed it on his back, he ran over to the window and threw it open, he flew down to ground level and landed in the garden. "**This garden used to be beautiful, until today.**" thought the now slightly suicidal kitsune. He stepped over several land mines and dodged some laser sensors and then found himself at the garage window. He looked at the car inside and sighed with pride. He opened the window, climbed inside and then walked up to the car. He rubbed his hands along the badge, it read: Delorian MkII. He hoped that this one wouldn't be stolen by a crazy old man who would eventualy get it struck by lightning. He jumped in. "**All systems ready, now lets go!**" he yelled. The car roared into life, the plutonium engine humming, all 6 exausts spluttering like old men without teeth, and the 28 cylinders began drumming up and down. "**Destination?" **asked the car. **"Shadow's house!" **answered Tails. "**You said: shady mouse. Is this correct?"** queried the computer. "**NO!**" shouted Tails. "**you said: NO! Is that correct?"** "**YAGHHHHSTUPIDPIECEOFJUNK!" "You said: YAGHHHHSTUPIDPIECEOFJUNK! Is that correct?" "Just take me to shad's house!" **cried the kitsune. **"Destination set: Shaddie-Waddy's. Is that correct?" "uhm... yes..." **replied the blushing fox. **"leaving in 10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6..." **said the car. **"Hey Tail****z! WHEREYAGOIN?" **asked the blue hedgehog as he poked his head through the garage window. "**..2.. 1.. 0." **finished the car. It sped off, going at about 1200 miles per hour, miles prower didn't flinch as the car splintered through the garage door, he was too worried about the person following him. "**Go faster!" **he cried while watching as the hedgehog got closer and closer. **"You selected: ejector seat."** said the car in its emotionless voice. **"No you utter piece of shi.."** were his last words before getting ejected from the vehicle. The car then went into a ditch. **"Hmm.. the car seems to be alright.. I can only hope the same goes for me. Oh, there's the ground."** thought tails before he hit the tar road. His cheek scraped along it for several seconds before he came to a stop.. "**Oww..." **cried tails as several tears leaked out of his eyes."**Shadows house..**" gasped tails as he looked up and saw the aforementioned house. **"You said: shady mouse. Is this correct?" asked the deaf car. Then sonic appeared. "WHEREYA GOIN LIL' BRO?" **Yelled the hedgehog into his brother's ear. **"SONIC! I am not your... brother … We are not related.. I'm going to shadow's..." gasped Tails as he fell back to the ground. "Prrp!" **went the woopee cushion, Sonic giggled then yelled: **"HOT EAR!" as he twisted the kitsune's ear. "AGHHH!"** screamed tails as he ran off towards the house on top of the hill. He abandoned his hearing impaired car for a more reliable mode of transport: running. He ran up the hill with sonic zipping around behind him saying: "**HUHUHUH?WHEREYAGOING?LETSPLAYAJOKE!**" Soon Tails found himself outside of the house, then something hit him from behind. "**You have arrived at shaddie-waddies.**" Said the car. Tails hit the door and then slid down it. "Prrp" went another woopee cushon. **"Oww.."** He groaned. "**HEY! FAKERS HOUSE!**" Yelled Sonic, very loudly. The hedgehog ran to the door, and with a silly grin on his face he started knocking on it. Tails watched in awe as the door opened and Sonic's fist started bashing against shadow's nose. "**JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?**" Roared the ultimate life form, the force of his words sent sonic flying over the horizon. Tails glomped shadow's leg. "**Shadowww.. help me.. make it stop.. make it go awayy...**" Begged the helpless fox while he clung to said person's leg. They both looked at the blue blur that was now zooming towards them. "**keep him away.. keep him away**." Cried the fox as he buried his muzzle deeper into shadow's fur. "**it's okay tails. I'll protect you.**" Said the black and red hedgehog, then he pulled a purple emerald out his ass.

**OKAY OKAY! WHY DONT YOU EXPLAIN WHERE HE GETS IT FROM THEN? I mean he doesn't have pockets... FINE!**

"**it's okay tails. I'll protect you."** Said the black and red hedgehog, then he grabbed the purple emerald off a cabinet that was within arms reach of the door. He held it in one hand and raised the other towards the rapidly approaching blur.

From spring yard, to ice cap zone, a loud explosion was heard, it was so loud it shook the ground at custard hill zone. Everyone heard it. Except for a certain pink hedgehog. "Whoomp!" the low echo shook the ground and knocked paintings from the walls, plates and cups from the cabinets. But it was not enough to even register in her mind. She snored and more drool leaked out her open mouth, adding to the already large puddle. Footsteps were heard running up the garden path. "**AMY AMY AMY!"** There was a knocking at the door. The pink hedgehog gave a grunt. **"AMYAMYAMYAMYAMY!"** Said the voice again, this time the knocking was at the window by the door. It stopped, only briefly as the person came around to the kitchen window. **"Oh my gosh! AMY!?! are you alright? Hang on! I'm coming in!"** The already broken window shattered. Then a albino hedgehog dove in. **"Ouch.. that hurt."** Complained Silver while dusting himself off. Amy opened a eye, she saw the white hedgehog standing above her. **"Amy? Are you okay?" **He asked. **"SONIKKU!"** She screamed while hugging him. Silver felt drool dripping down his back. Then it got even worse for him, Amy planted a kiss on his cheek, a sloppy wet kiss. Well, his cheek was the intended target., but seeing as how disorientated she was, the kiss found its way onto his lips. **"if there wasn't so much slobber**.. **It would be kinda nice.."** thought silver. Then he remembered what blaze did to him the last time this happened, and that he was a terrible liar. His thoughts were interrupted when Amy slipped her tongue into his mouth. His amber eyes widened with shock. He pushed her off himself and she collapsed again, Asleep, she gave a snore. **"Oh great."** he said to himself, sarcasm oozing from his words. He carried her to a couch in the lounge and set her down. **"Prrp!" **went a woopee cushion. Silver looked at the stairs and noticed patches of orange fur lying everywhere, he went into the kitchen to investigate further. He noticed the large Sonic shaped hole in the roof. He floated up into the room above and looked around, from the posters and personal experience, Silver knew that this was Tails's room. **"Whats going on here? The garage door smashed to bits, sleeping Amy, trashed house. What on Mobius is causing this?"** He thought to himself. He looked around for further clues, he deduced that someone had packed up in a hurry because stuff was strewn around the room. Then the white hedgehog saw something moving in what looked like a underwear drawer. **"Wait.. underwear? That fox doesn't wear underwear does he? IS THAT A G-STRING?" **He asked himself, then a blush appeared on his face as he remembered what happened the time rouge spiked the fruit punch at the party here. The thing moved again. **"What is that?" **He asked himself as he walked over to it. He lifted up some material. **"EEEK! DONT HURT ME!" **Cried a very nervous Chip. **"Chip? Are you okay?" **Queried silver. **"W-W-Worse th-than w-wherehog." **he stuttered before crawling into the depths of the drawer. **"What is going on here?" "Whats up with everybody?" **and** "What do sonic's feet look like?" **were some of the questions running through the albino hedgehog's mind. The answer was written right in front of him, he read the calender. It was Robotnik's day off. He said: **"Oh crap, I'd better find Tails, AND QUICK!" **(_LMAO, ninja joke okay?)_

LOLOLOLOLOL(lol)

another chapter down, after a lengthly update time, my apologies again.

Tails: WOW... shaddooowwwww... you are soooo... dreamyyy...

Shadow: uhmm.... okayyyy?

Tails: you were too drunk to remember what happened at the party weren't you?

Shadow: yeah...

Tails: luckily the computer recorded everthing! Yay!

Shadow: oh great... *shuffles towards the computer monitor.* *watches* uhm... we did that? On the tornado?

Tails: yeah.. hehe..

Magic (_I SPELT IT RIGHT! WOOH!) _author: hehe! You do weird things! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ALL! And when this is finished stay tuned for NJFP! (not just fruit punch)

unless someone comes up with a better name for it. _**R&R!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Woohoo, hey guys, first item: SONIC BGM FTW! Second item: just finished NJFP, expect to see that out after that. It contains knilver and taildow. Might work with ninja 3&4 to write the last part as a M rated.. seeing how ninja 2 just finds yaoi creepy, not wrong, just creepy, and 4 is a monkey so we dont care what he has to say. mwaha. Thank you for the reviews and favorate story's you guys/gals. Once again I still lack a spell checker (it still thinks that every word is incorrect.) . And also if I dont get bored expect to see SATN being written soon, just finished chapter one today! (Sonic and the ninjas. 20 may 2010.) phew, chapter 5 isnt the extra long chapter. Thats chapter 6. expect to see doctor robonik make a appearance in this chapter. And uhmm... dont run with scissors, and Shadow gets all depressy from some memories.. oh wait thats next chapter.. I could keep writing this note all day but then that would be wasting you time, so without further ado here it is:

ROBOTNIK'S DAY OFF.

CHAPTER: 5

I COULDNT THINK OF A CATCHY NAME.

XD XP XO XS

"**Warning! Orbit decomposing."** chimed the computer, its voice barely audible over the alarms. **"Tails, please! Hurry this up a bit!"** yelled Shadow. **"Hold on! I can slow him down." **said Tails, who was busy tapping away at the computer terminal. Indeed, thy had sought refuge on the ARK, and it was currently dropping out of orbit due to a certain blue hedgehog playing round with the internal stabilizers. **"Look out!" **cried Shadow, pointing to a hedgehog-shaped Shadow coming round the corner. **"Blast door activated."** Stated the computer. **"Runnnnnn!" **yelled Tails, both he and Shadow dove underneath the rapidly closing blast door. They both picked themselves up and sprinted away from the door.

"**Hmmm.. Well they aren't here." **Said silver, placing his hands on his hips. He was at the park. A young child ran past with a balloon. **"Aahh.. This would be a lovely spot for a picnic." **Thought silver as he strolled past the crystal clear pond, the sound of the fountain making this scene so much more relaxing.

"**LOOK OUT!" **Shouted Tails, he quickly pushed the black hedgehog out the way of a falling metal girder. They had found themselves in a room with only one door, and Sonic was outside. **"Uhh.. Tails? Would you mind getting off me now? Please?"** asked Shadow politely. Tails giggled and got off the black hedgehog, brushing his twin Tails underneath shadows chin. Shadow blinked once or twice. Then they heard a scratching sound, Sonic was at the door. **"What are we going to do Shadow?"** asked the fox in a terrified voice.

"**Well, they werent at the park.. Maybe they will be at the zoo!" **said silver to himself. He headed off to the park's exit. He came across a child with a frizbee stuck in a tree. Using his powers, he got it down. **"To the zoo." **he thought to himself.

(yeah Sonic advance 3,2,1,riders,sth3,sth2,and some other game bgm music rules! This is what I want played at my freaking funeral. From ninja 4.)

"**I'm scared.." **cried the fox, Shadow was scared too, but only from the thought that Sonic will tell everyone about him being found holding the kitsune in a hug. Then Sonic got some diolouge: **"Why wont this blasted door open?"** He queried, his voice pitch going up and down. The door was nothing special, its just that Sonic was pushing and the clearly marked label on the door said pull. **"WARNING! Impacting with planet surface in FIVE minutes." **Chimed the computer. **"Uhm. Shadow? We Should get to the bridge to fix this place.. I know how much it means to you." **stated the young kitsune. **"Maria..." **whispered Shadow, his eyes glazing over. **"Shadow? C'mon! We gotta escape before Sonic gets us!" **ordered Tails, then he saw a air vent near the corner of the room. Then he, Tails, kicked it open using his macho strength, well he tried to. **"Owowowowowwwww..."** He cried, whilst hopping around on one foot. **"Can you get this for me Shadow? Because you're so strong... and handsome.. and dream" **said Tails. But his words were drowned out by the sound of Shadow kicking the vent open. **"Lets go."** declared the hedgehog. **"You go in front Shadow."** giggled the fox. **"Err... S-s-sure." **stuttered the now-wondering hedgehog as he bent down to get into the vent. Tails waited for Shadow to enter and then he went in himself. **"Ugh. I hate small spaces. But it's not so bad when you are here with me."** explained the kitsune. **"Tails, please turn around, I beg of you."** asked Shadow, his voice sounding very nervous. **"Why? I have a great view.."** said Tails. A uncomfortable silence followed that comment. **"I mean.. Uh.. Why?" **He corrected himself. **"Keep your voice down and just please.. please turn around."** begged the ultimate life form. **"HEY FAKER! TAILS!"** yelled the insane hedgehog as he appeared in front of Shadow. **"AGGGHHH!"** screamed the disorientated duo. They both crawled back out of the vent as fast as possible. **"GTFO!"** screamed the panic-stricken fox as he ran out of the room. **"I dunno what that means Tails, but lets get the fuck out!"** cried the ultimate life form as he followed in the petrified/madly in-love foxes footsteps.

"**Hmm... Intersting.. verry interresting.."** muttered the overweight prrofessorrrr as he watched the footage on his monitorrr. **"Whats interesting, your great fragrant maliciousness?" **Asked scratch, the chicken-like robot. **"Whats interesting is how Sonic and his friends become so different whenever I take a day off, why is that?" **asked the pudgy genius. **"Well o-supreme rulerness.."** stated grounder. **"WE DONT KNOW!" **said the two of them in unison. Robotnik smiled at the compliments he received. **"He liked mine better!" **commented Scratch. **"NO! Mine!"** replied Grounder in his voice that sounds like he has a blocked nose. **"Shut up you dodo!"** exclaimed Scratch, implying that Grounder was extinct. **"OHYEAH? Lets see then!" **argued grounder. **"Rock-Paper-Scissors!"** they both yelled. **"Uhh. Well.." **stated Scratch, while rubbing his head with his metal wing. **"Its obvious I won!"** jeered grounder while waving his drill around. **"NO! I won!"** complained the robot chicken. **"SHUT UP!"** yelled Rrrobotnik, then he leant back down in his recliner and admired the beach. **"Now bring me another margarita."** he ordered.

After taking a nice calm walk, Silver arrived at the entrance to the zoo. He walked up to the paypoint and took some money out of his... uhh...

Blaze walked past, little did she know she was vital to the plot. **"Hi blaze!"** said the happy hedgehog. **"Oh hey silvery. Whatcha 'doin?"** She asked. **"I want to get into the zoo but I don't have any pockets to take money out of."** explained the albino hedgehog. His quills moving in the light breeze. **"Well, you are in luck! I have a dress that I can take money out of it."** she replied. **"Thanks blaze."** said the white hedgehog as they paid and went in. **"Ain't it weird how only females wear clothes?"** asked blaze as they strolled off.

Shadow and Tails had been split up, Shadow took a right turn and the terrified fox went left. Now Tails was trapped, a 20 ton steel pole was pinning one of his Tails to the floor. **"Ow ow ow ow owwwww." **he sobbed, trying to pull it out, but to no avail. Sonic stepped around the corner, Shadow was nowhere to be seen. Tails sobbed even harder into his hands, waiting for the end to come.

"**Ahh.. Its a nice day, Sonic is nowhere to be seen, but I cant find Tails anywhere either." **stated the hedgehog. **"Me neither."** commented blaze as they looked at the penguins. They both sighed, looking at the innocent life that would one day, all be burnt by Iblis. **"Soo.. anything weird happen today?" **she asked. Then silver told his story.

"**please-don't-hurt-me-please-don't-hurt-me-i-haven't-said-goodbye-to-Shadow-yet." **Cried Tails as he curled up into a ball on the floor, his tail still trapped. **"I'm not gonna hurt you little bro, its just you forgot this when you left! YIPEEEE!"** giggled the idiot as he threw a magazine down next-to Tails. The fox unfurled and looked at it. Then at the hedgehog. **"WHAT---IS---IT?" **questioned Sonic, saying each word as he bounced around the hallway, cutting pipes and ripping the metal walls. **"NOTHING! Nothing!" **pleaded the fox as he tried to hide the magazine, and a blush. **"AH WELLINGTON BOOTS, NOW LETS HAVE SOME FUNNNNNNN!" **yelled Sonic, running circles around the trapped fox while saying the last word. **"Oww." **cried Tails once more as Sonic kept running on his tail.

"**YOU LET HER KISS YOU?"** Screeched blaze as she kicked silver. Hard. In the groin area. **"Wasn't my faullllltttttt!"** replied silver as he was sent flying by the fiery kick. At improbable odds, he collided with the ARK, the force of impact returning it to it's normal orbit. **"Silver? How did you get in there?" **Questioned Tails, the question directed at the white hedgehog's face that was sticking out of the floor. **"Long story."** Sighed the face. Then they both noticed Sonic looming over them. **"AAGHH!"** they both screamed. Looking at Sonic, then back at each other.

END OF CHAPTER 6

just gonna proof read this before I submit, fix capital letters and grammar. There! That should be most of it. Thank you for reading, please review, if you got this far into the page then it doesn't hurt to spend 2 seconds typing in what you like about this story. Then I can make those parts even better. Thanks guys, TO: SonicSilverShadowScourge (did I get the name order right?) get well soon shadow. And erm.. I might write something in my profile when my PC gets INTERNET. I just have INTERNET on my phone. INTERNET, wtf openoffice the word in ter net doesn't have to be in capitals you know? DROP ME A LINE! And in case you forgot I dont own sonic, and carmen sandego but I do own the storyline. And the ninjas. Chapter 6 is extra long so just wait for that. And if you have already reviewed don't be afraid to do it again.

Tails: *kisses shadow*

Shadow: *Sighs* oh what the heck... lets keep the fans happy.. *kisses back*

Cream/Cosmo: *cries* tailsss.. why not mee?

Maria: I KNEW IT!

Carmen sandeago: see you next crime player.

STAY TUNED FOR MY MASSIVE RIP OFF STORY TOO. It will only be one chapter. Ninja 2 and 3 are working on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again, welcome to another episode of robotnik's day off.

.

Today: the 24 of may 2010 I started another story, finished a story, and have lots of homework that I'm leaving untouched.

.

The rip off story is complete. (its only one chapter soo... I shall upload it whenever.)

.

and I started a Tails+vector chomp a rabbit type story, so no copying! You plot stealing monkeys!

.

Again for the last chapter.. no reviews.. I guess my luck has run out. Here is the 50% longer chapter. (this is going to take a while, the time started is 05:40 Pm, 24 may 2010. time ended will be listed at the bottom.)

.

it will be school holidays in 13 more school days! Therefore I will spend all my time at home (gee my life is exciting...) and less time at school. I live in a rural area so I wont even go to my friends' house! (...realy realy exciting.) PLEASE LET ME STOP THE BOLD SPEECH, I BEG OF YOU. READ IT ON A MOBILE PHONE. BOLD STUFFS UP THE WHOLE THING.

Robotnik's day off.

Chapter: 6

The extra long chapter. (its the best name I could come up with, sorry)

The young fox felt his heart beating in his throat, he took note of what was in Sonic's hand, it was a joke squirt flower. In Silver's mind, this all happened so slowly. Later on he discovered that he had mild concussion. Sonic reached for the container of water, a manic look appeared on his face, in exactly the same manner as how a jam sandwich slides down a wall, he stuck out his tongue a bit too, then he squeezed the little container of water. Tails threw his arms in front of his face as if to protect himself. Sonic squeezed, again, again, and again. **"YAGHH!" **Screamed Tails, then he pushed the mental hedgehog away, resulting in him knocking several loose wall panel's off. From his current location, Silver couldn't see much, so he went through the recent events in his head, actually he couldn't remember much at all, but he was able to remember that he was able to use telekinesis. The white hedgehog freed himself and then looked at what was going on: Tails was trying to gnaw through his one trapped tail while saying things like: **"Gotta get away.." **and **" I only need one tail.."** Sonic was busy poking him on the left shoulder.

Shadow leant one hand against a wall and started panting heavily. **"I-I think I l-lost him."** He managed to say while taking deep breaths inbetween each word. **"Where am I?"** He asked himself. He was in the remains of what looked like a child's room, then he noticed a dusty picture of Maria and himself on the wall. Then the memories came flooding back, so did the tears. **"Maria."** He sobbed as he fell to his knees, he kneeled there, with his face in his hands, after a while he looked up and everthing he saw brought back memories that he thought were long gone. The dressing table with the floral patterened wooden chair, he remembered the times when she would sit on that chair and Shadow would comb her hair for her, the bed, where they would jump on. And the cupboard where he was found by her when he first escaped from the lab, he was barely 3 months old when that happened, even he didn't know how he reached the handle. He cried even harder as he curled up into a ball in the middle of the room. He opened his eyes after a while and say something under the worn out bed, Shadow crawled forwards and picked the object up, it was a doll maria gave to him, the deppressed hedgehog looked at it, tears still streaming from his eyes, he hugged the woollen toy and closed his eyes. Then a scream was heard in the distance. **"Tails.." **He whispered.

Sonic now possessed a water gun and Silver was deflecting some of the water away from his person, but Tails was getting rather soaked. **"Uhm. Tails? Whats that magazine?" **Asked the white hedgehog while he pointed to the rolled up magazine next to the kitsune's foot. **"NOTHING!"** Snapped the drentched fox. Suddenly a streak of red and black streaked through the hallway and then Sonic vanished. He re-appeared several miliseconds later as Shadow held him up by the neck. **"Chaos controll." **muttered the ultimate life form. A bright light filled the room and then vanished, leaving Tails and Silver being the only occupants of the room. They both looked at each other. **"I'm already in a relationship."** They both declared in unison. Then Shadow re-appeared in a flash of light. **"Now THAT should buy us some time."** Declared Shadow smartly as he strolled towards the fox and hedgehog. They all looked at each other happily, then after a moment's silence Tails sheepishly asked: **"Mind getting this off me?"** The foxe's eyes went as wide as dinner plates ad he admired a certain black and red hedghog that was lifting the metal beam off his tail. **"Where did you take him?" **Questioned Silver **"Angel Island" **Replied Shadow matter-of-factly. **"Lets load a tranquilizer dart into the eclipse cannon thingy."** suggested the snow-white hedgehog. Tails giggled.

"**Oh no you dont" **Growled Knuckles as he punched the hyperactive hedgehog in the face.

"**AMYAMYAMY!" **Said the voice, unlike the previous person to come knocking on the door, this person's voice was sounding slightly angry. **"Amy!Amy!Amy!" **Went the voice again, this time the knocking was at the window next to the door. **"Amy!"** Yelled the voice as the knocking was now at the lounge window. **"OH! SLEEPING EH? WELL THIS WILL WAKE YOU UP! YOU EFFING COW!"** Yelled the voice as a huge fireball came soaring through the lounge window. **"YEOW!" **Went the once sleeping hedgehog as she lept up from the now burning couch. Then she saw Blaze's face in the window. **"Why you little.."** Muttered the crispy hedgehog while she ran at the cat, her Piko-Piko hammer raised. **"PUK." **Went the hammer as it hit it's target, right on the backside. Blaze was sent flying off. But not before sending a massive ball of fire at the pinkish-blackened hedgehog. **"Whoomp." **Was the noise that meant Amy would soon be flying next to her current enemy. **"YOU KISSED MY BOYFRIEND!"** Yelled the cat as they both sailed through the air. **"I thought you didn't like him."** Jeered Amy. **"You Bitc.." **The cat's sentence was interrupted because they both slammed into the ground.

"**Are you sure this is going to work?"** Asked the albino hedgehog as he tapped his foot impatiently. **"Well, the eclipse cannon is only ment for energy blasts but I have reconfigured the energy vortex transmitter to accept the tranquilizer dart."** Stated the brainy fox while scuffing the ground with his shoe and swishing his Tails along the ground. **" I meant, is the tranquiliser strong enough?" **Asked Silver again. **"Well, its strong enough to put a blue whale to sleep within 2 seconds I think it should work on that hyperactive idiot down there."** Answered the fox while pointing to the floor. **"Shadow! Engage the targeting system!" **Ordered the kitsune. **"Finaly! Some Dioulouge!"** Complained Shadow as he trew his arms up in the air and went around the corner to the other computer terminal. **"One Question." **Said Silver. **"Shoot."** replied Tails. **"Whats a whale?"**

"**Get away from the emerald Sonic!"** Ordered the angry echidna. Sonic narrowly dodged the punch that followed. The gloved hand impacting upon the rock that was behind Sonic's face. The rock send out a **"Prrp!"** Sound as it split in two. **"A WHOOPEE CUSHION? YOU DARE INSULT THE MASTER EMERALD'S ISLAND BY BRINGING A WOOPEE CUSHION HERE?" **Yelled Knuckles, his entire body shaking with fury. Sonic merrily skipped around him, distributing the noise-makers. **"Blam"** A spiked glove sent the hedgehog skidding into a tree. **"Sorry Sonic." **He said as he sat down on a rock, preparing to guard the dazed hedgehog.

"**...Sonic..." **Was the only word Amy heard. Her eyes fluttered open, for what seemed like the millionth time today, she woke up. She got up, and not caring for where she was or how she got here, she ran towards where she heard the voice.

"**Target locked, Target locked, Target locked." **Droned the computer. Tails pressed the large green button labled: **"Fire"** Suddenly, all over the ark, the sprinkerler system engadged, spraying water everywhere. The fox giggled. **"At least there isn't a idiot making funny noises while you get drentched."** Stated Tails, his voice barely audible over the vater splashing on the floor. The two hedgehogs just nodded. Tails Pressed the large red button labled **"Fire Cannon."** Below the ark, a large panel opened, revealing a incredibly large cannon. A blue flash was seen, and then the dart was sent speeding towards the planet at breakneck speeds.

"**SONIKKU!"** Laughed the fangirl as she glomped Sonic's unconcious form, she felt a sharp pain, and then she was asleep again. Sonic awoke, and seeing Amy's body slumped over his, He screamed and shot up into the air.

Silver, Tails and Shadow were all facepalming themselves, and Tails had one of his Tails wrapped around shadows waist. They all marveled at Amy's stupidity. For what seemed like the 1 billionth time today, she was asleep. Shadow failed to notice that Tails was getting ever so closer to himself. Silver then saw something speeding towards them. He screamed and climbed into the eclipse loading tube as a blue hedgehog floated past the window. Shadow and Tails followed suite. The foxes face was millimeteres away from Shadow's. But the kitsunes feet were still outside of the loading chamber. Somehow Sonic had found his way back inside and was now slowly advancing towards the foxe's exposed feet. **"Dun Dun Dun!"** Said the moronic, stupid, fucking retarded hedgehog as he smeared penut butter all over Tails's feet. **"EUGH! He got me!" ** Cried the fox as he tried to remove his shoes. **"No Time!" **Exclaimed Shadow as he pulled the distressed kit inside. **"Dun Dun Dun!" **Went the buffoon as he threw a chocolate spread sandwich at the now-crying fox. Using his powers, Silver slammed the hatch shut and pressed the **"Fire Cannon"** Button.

The 3 of them were seconds away from hitting the ground, Tails Flew, Silver Flew using his powers. Shadow slammed into the ground face first. **"Chaos control, Should've used chaos control." **Mumbled Shadow as he stood up and rubbed his head. He staggered forwards, Then suddenly Knuckles dove and grabbed Silver, pushing him to the ground. **"Take Cover! Fools! Sonic is around here somewhere."** He said while scanning the sky. **"Nahh! He is up there in the ARK."** Explained Tails, pointing to the sky. **"Lets go somewhere safe."** Suggested Shadow. **"Silver!"** Yelled Blaze, her voice coming from somewhere in the distance. **"We should also bring Amy as a repellent." **Ordered Silver, hoping that Blaze would burn her instead of himself.

"**Ican'tDoThissssssss!"** Cried the poor fox as he flew off the island, everyone holding onto his feet.

End of Chapter 6

Hmmm.. it was supposed to be longer.. but it is getting late.. and I want to submit this NOW so all the americans read this in their timezone. I guess chapter 7 will be short. And I will move chapter 7 up to chapter 8, and 8 up to 9 and so on.

Please, I beg of you, even if you don't have a account you can still review! I beg of you! Your reviews are like several rupees falling into a beggars cup. PLEASE! Keep the story alive.. *Sniff*

First to review gets a marshmellow.


	7. Chapter 7

Oops, (Take note, you dont spell it opps, because I see a lot of people spelling it that way.) I forgot to upload, maybe because my internet is a bit... nonexistant, so I am currently "borrowing" someone's bluetooth enabled phone to upload this. Thank you for the reviews, give yourself a pat on the back. And I wrote something on my profile XD. It lists my youtube channel there now, so go check it out. I am currently thinking of a Jet-Tails story but it will probably just be a oneshot. DananananananananBANANA. Here it is, the long awaited... ROBOTNIK'S DAY OFF!111!1! Woops, I just started typing and realised I missed a page. Sorry, it's fixed now.

Robotnik's day off

Chapter 7

The scary moment.

It was now 6' o clock and night was setting in over mobius, How? You may ask, well, because the planet is 2D! The page faded in from black and revealed a Fox and a hedgehog trying to wake a heavily sedated Amy. **"Amy! Wakeup!" **Yelled Shadow as he slapped her. **"SONIKUUUU?" **She screamed whilist leaping for shadow, obviously mistaking him for His Blue lookalike. She missed, and got the terrified fox instead. Shadow, in his protective state, grabbed Amy's face and tried to remove it from the now-mentaly-scarred-for-life fox. After a while, he did, but not without Amy making some odd noises in the process. **"MY SOUL!"** Cried the fox as he clutched his neck and then curled up into a ball. **"Dude, it was just a kiss." **Stated a confused Shadow. Tails looked at the hedgehog and shook his head, he pointed at Amy, then he pointed at his tongue, then he made a guesture that suggested something went down his throat. **"I see." **Stated Shadow while tapping his chin. **"And worse, a.. a.. a GIRL did it!" **Added Tails. **"And the problem is?"** Queried the ebony doppelgänger. **"I'm sure you can figure out that answer for yourself, now if you dont mind I need to go use some mouthwash, acid mouthwash." **Stated the kit as he left the room. Shadow shrugged, then Amy gave another loud snort as she went back to sleep.

The black and red hedgehog walked into his lounge where he saw Silver and knuckles playing videogames on his gameconsole: The PlayBox 363™ **"This is impossible!" **Complained the echidna as he threw the controller onto the floor. **"Maybe if you took off those boxing gloves?" **Suggested silver. Shadow inspected the sonic-proof defenses, They had boarded up all the windows with wood from the doors. Knuckles accidentaly used the front door too, so they all pushed a bookshelf in the way of the front door. He stood there for a minute, vagueley paying attention to the argument about Knuckles's hands. A thought filled his mind. Food. He realised that he hadn't eaten all day, so he stepped into his kitchen and almost walked into Blaze, who was currently digging around in the fridge. She turned around and spoke. **"Do you like waffles?" **Shadow responded. **"Dont bet on it." **She spoke again. **"Do you like French toast?" "No." **Said the hedgehog. **"Do you like pancakes?" **She asked once more. **"No." **He said. **"Then why is your fridge full of them?" **She queried. Shadow sighed.** "Just Warm some up in the oven and call me when they are done." **He ordered. Blaze nodded as he walked off. Shadow rubbed his ruby eyes as he tromped up the staircase. He sighed once more as he walked into his bedroom that had no door, He perked up a bit when he saw that his on-suite still had a door. **"Well, I can get some privacy at least." **He thought as he opened the door and closed it behind him. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, mulling his life over. **"Something has been missing recently." **He spoke to himself. **"And what could that be I wonder?" **Spoke Tails as he stepped out from behind a decorative screen. **"T-Tails.. What are you doing here?"** Stuttered the flustered hedgehog as he turned around to face the fox. **"Ohh.. Nothing in particular.." **He replied as he started walking towards Shadow, he lowered one ear and swished both his tail's in unison, a smirk appeared on his muzzle. **"T-Tails.. Stop looking at me like that." **Pleaded the hedgehog as he backed up against the countertop. Tails came closer still. The fox placed his body against Shadow's. The fox looked up slightly to look into the other's eyes. **"Tails.. Stop..."** he pleaded as their face's got closer together. Tails tilted his head as he came closer. The word: **"Eeep." ****Managed to escape from his lips before they were millimeters away from contact. ****"SHADOW! WAFFLES ARE READY!" **Yelled Blaze as she knocked loudly upon the door. Tails turned around to see where the voice came from. The fox sighed, then trudged out, leaving Shadow to stand their and listen to his heart beating in his throat. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed a blush appearing over his muzzle. He giggled softly, then promptly fainted.

Well, the end of the bonus chapter. This was never supposed to exist. But I felt like writing it.. so... it was something to let you know that I am still working on this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Jebus, my spelling in the previous chapters was atrocious. Forgive me, for I have sinned,

misusing "Their" as "There"

/Me coughs, shuffling in before placing a old piece of paper upon a desk, on it reads:

"Aaaaagh!" Screamed the green hawk, looking back, he could see Wave and Storm running at

speed, Behind them, was Sonic. Dramatic music was played for emphasis.

The blue buffoon had landed on the top of the airship and found his way into the control

room. The three avian-anthropomorphs grabbed their gears and jumped out.

Sonic stood at the window and whimpered as he watched the trio fly away, off into the

sunset.

Sunset.

The sun went down... and sonic underwent the startling transformation that caused him to

become a wherehog.

His left eye twitched, he sniffed the air, an insane grin spreading across his face.

"Waffles.." he murmured.

-Trolololololololololololool-

Page Break

"Mfff.. S'good! Mff! Waffles! Tasty!" spoke Knuckles - giving everyone a good

sample of the taste of his semi-chewed waffle.

They were sitting around the circular table in the dining room. Silver had cut up the

waffles and was now floating the nits around his head. Shadow was looking at his with

disgust. Tails was sitting low in his chair and eating his in a calm and civilized

manner. Blaze had overcooked hers - stereotypical for someone with fire powers, Whilst Amy

was using her waffle as a pillow, the delicious syrup matting with her hair.

Shadow felt something brush against his leg, He instinctively looked at the young fox.

Tails just tittered and gave a small wave.

Shadow felt it again, he gave a weak laugh, turning to tails again - only to see him

engaged in a heated discussion with Blaze.

Shadow blinked, unsure of the source of the leg-touching.

He looked at Knuckles - Who was focused on his gloves, seemingly in a staring competition

with the material.

He looked at Silver, the pale hedgehog was staring at the fox with a dreamy look on his

face, his chin propped on the table, his ears lopsided.

"Wow.. These people.." Thought the ebony hedgehog.

He felt it touch his leg again. Sweat started to drip from the hedgehog's brow.

"Are.. Are you alright Shadow?" asked Blaze in a concerned tone. Everyone stopped and

stared at Shadow. That was the precise moment when the table imploded. The wood splintered

as a blue shape emerged from the center.

"waffles!" exclaimed the wherehog, his tongue hanging from his mouth - dripping saliva

onto the shard-covered floor. Everyone screamed.

-Trololoololololololololololo l-

Another page break

The Babylon rouges had a brush with death, or at least permanent insanity. Their leader:

Jet the hawk, leaned against a tree, panting heavily, Wave was behind him, holing her

wrench shakily above hear head, ready for Sonic to return. Storm just scratched his nose.

"Th-That was t-terrifying." Stammered the hawk, his voice changing pitch due to

nervousness. The swallow nodded at him.

"Duhh.. Hey boss? Look what I found." Declared Storm as he ran towards the two of them

with his hands cupped, but Storm was tall, and Jet was not. Jet jumped a few times to see

what was being held, but to no success. "Storm! Lower your hands you incompetent fool!"

yelled the hawk.

"Okay boss." answered the albatross. Jet looked at what Storm had found.

"Ribbit!" croaked the frog as it hopped onto Jet's face.

"Get it off! Get it off!" pleaded the hawk as he fell to the ground, batting wildly at the

creature on his face.

Wave obliged and promptly started hitting him on the face face with her wrench. Suddenly,

a loud, booming voice was heard. "Froggy!" cried the blobby cat whilst running towards the

frog that was attached to Jet's face.

-Page break-

A scream was heard from a nearby park. "Did you hear that?" asked a bee with a high-pitched

voice.

"I believe someone is in trouble." Explained the chameleon.

"Somebody say trouble? Fixing trouble might get us some nice cash reward, I mean thanks

for just helping someone from the goodness of our hearts. Eh? Eh?" declared Vector as he

nudged the chameleon - who promptly gave an exasperated sigh.

The crocodile picked up the chameleon and the bee, holding them under his arms as he ran

off in search of the scream.

Page break.

Jet said a last-second prayer under his breath as the overweight cat ran at him with

outstretched arms.

Vector dived for the hawk, they both rolled as Froggy leaped into Big's arms. Vector and

Jet came to a stop as they rolled into a tree.

The hawk blushed as he lay under the crocodile. "H... Hey.."

Vector grinned, his eyes turning into dollar signs. "Reward?" He asked while tilting his

head.

Jet blushed, completely misunderstanding the crocodiles intent as he replied. "W-well what

do you want from... m-me?" Jet swallowed nervously before Big held out what looked like a

watch. Vector was instantly standing in front of big, inspecting the object.

"Me and Froggy got this from the pond." explained the cat, resting the fishing pole on his

shoulder as the frog clambered up it.

"This ain't no reward! I wanted cold, hard cash!" complained Vector.

Wave snatched the object from his hand, she examined it carefully before dropping it into

Jet's palm. "It's a chaos emerald detector, waterproof to two-hundred meters." commented

Wave as she managed to make American readers confused about the distance the detector was

waterproof to, while also covering the plot hole of how the device still works after being

in a pond for who knows how long.

The hawk gave the detector a once-over, his eyes as wide as dinner plates... eye sized

dinner plates.

"It's mine! Give it back!" ordered Big.

"Where's my reward?" demanded Vector.

"Wanna chip?" asked Charmy as he floated down into view.

"Yes please." responded Storm.

Jet almost murdered everyone there. His eye twitched as he looked at the detector, trying

to ignore the stupidity around himself while he looked for the nearest emerald.

Wave peeked over his shoulder. "up there." she directed, pointing to a house upon a hill.

Muffled screams were emanating from the house, along with the sound of much china

breaking.

Jet nodded. "Not bad... Lets go get it." ordered the hawk, a devilish grin on his face.

The two ran off towards the house. Vector and Big saw them running.

"My shiny! Give it back!" complained Big dullfully as he ran after them.

"And my reward! Jet! You owe me!" cried the crocodile as he too, ran after Jet and Wave.

"Soo... About those chips?" queried Storm as he turned to the bee.

Page Break

All hell had been broken loose inside Shadow's house. "My televisual set!" cried the ebony

hedgehog as he held the broken TV together, it having been shattered by a misjudged punch

from Knuckles.

"My priceless Ming vase!" He cried as he ran over to the freshly-broken vase. He looked at

the pieces, holding them up before grumbling. "What a stereotypical thing to break."

"My fridge! What have you done?" cried Shadow as he held his head in his hands, watching

Sonic run through the sideless box that was his fridge.

Everyone was panicking, and just when Shadow thought it couldn't get any worse: Jet, Wave,

Vector, Big, Charmy, Storm and Espio ran in.

Shadow slapped himself before forcing his way through the commotion, he spotted the

two-tailed fox cowering in the corner. Shadow crouched next to him. "You don't happen to

have any more tranquilizers do you?" asked Shadow, half shouting to be heard over the

commotion.

Tails nodded slowly as a lamp shattered on the wall above him. "S-sure... I always have

plenty, especially after last year.. But they're at home.."

Shadow gave the fox a thumbs up, unable to speak for a while as a loud explosion rocked

the house. He flicked his ears to get rid of the ringing sound. "Don't you ever mention

last year again.. We were trapped in that cave for days.. I don't need to re-live the act

of eating Cream's other chao.. Poor, poor Crackers."

Tails gave a solemn look. "May god have mercy on its soul."

Shadow and Tails both looked at the ground in silence.

Shadow batted the fox's hand away from his as it inched closer.

"I need you to get those tranquilizers for Sonic." said the ebony hedgehog.

"What's in it for me?" questioned Tails, giving Shadow a smirk as another explosion rocked

the hedgehog's house.

Shadow looked at the destruction that had been caused in the half-minute since Sonic's

entrance.

"I know I'm going to regret and or go to hell for this.. But anything, Whatever you want,

just stop this nonsense hedgehog!" pleaded Shadow.

Tails stood up and brushed the tip of his tail under Shadow's chin as he headed for the

hole in the exploded wall. "I'll be right back." declared the fox as he took to the skies.

"HEY! Wait for me!" yelled Knuckles as he grabbed onto the fox's legs.

"Me too!" declared Silver as he grabbed hold of Knuckles.

"Heck I don't wanna be left with these crazies." said Shadow with a shrug before grabbing

hold of Silver's ankles.

"Give me that emerald!" snapped Jet as he jumped to grab onto Shadow.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Wave as she grabbed onto Jet's tail, causing him much pain and

discomfort.

"My thingy!" said big stupidly as he held onto Wave's foot.

"Ribbit!" Went froggy as he stuck to the sole of Big's shoe.

"My reward!" complained Vector before grabbing both of Froggy's tiny legs in one hand,

stretching the frog out before the crocodile was lifted off the ground.

"Silver!" screeched Blaze, glaring at the escaping hedgehog before leaping up and grabbing

onto Vector's back.

Amy woke up, But only because Rouge, Omega, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla walked in and

stepped on her. Amy glared at blaze who was several feet off the ground, she ran and

jumped into the air, grabbing onto Vector's feet.

"Why hello ladies." declared Vector as he put his 'smooth' on. He was simultaneously

slapped by both Amy and Blaze.

"Miss Amy!" squeeked Cream, but nobody there could hear sounds of such a high frequency,

so nobody heard her.

"You get back here missy!" huffed a stern Vanilla as he used her motherly-powers to latch

onto Cream.

"Chao." Declared the chao stupidly as it held onto the edge of Vanilla's footwear.

"Sha-dow. wait." blared Omega as it extended its metal grasper and clamped the chao,

squeezing it tight in a vice-like grip.

"Wait for me darlin." charmed Rouge as she wrapped her arms around Omega's leg.

"Vector.. wait." murmured Espio as he found the perfect excuse to stare at Rouge's

posterior. He too, grabbed onto the airborne chain of people, robots and other creatures.

"Don't leave me hanging!" quipped the bee. Charmy promptly grabbed hold of Espio's tail.

"Chips." declared storm stupidly as he held onto the bee's stinger.

The chain slowly raised into the air, Sonic watched, enthralled for a moment before he

realized that he was going to be left behind.

"Can I have a go? CanIcanIcanI? Me me me?" yelled the excited hedgehog as he ran in

circles around the lowest person.

Espio looked down and spotted a hot-dog stand. "What's a hot-dog stand doing here - in the

middle of the night?" He thought to himself. He gave a mild shrug before using his tongue

to lasso the hot-dog stand and a nearby peanut salesman.

"OH MY GOD!" cried Tails as tears streamed down his face.

They flew, and flew, and possibly flew some more, but I'm not too sure, I decided to go

watch some TV, but eventually, Tails had found his way home, lugging several thousand

pounds of cargo hanging from his ankles - But more impressively, Froggy had not yet been

torn in two.

Tails had now completely broken down, he had no strength left, fortunately, he was above

his house. He rubbed the blood-stained tears from his eyes so he could see a safe place to

land amidst the bear traps he placed on the lawn for protection against Sonic.

"Aw stuff it." He murmured as he gave up on the idea of making his tails rotate.

Everyone made a safe landing. Except Tails himself - who had slammed face-first into his

own roof before sliding down it in a cartoonish fashion.

"Ouch." he said in an uncaring tone as he fell two floors and hit the ground. He got up,

lifting himself with his shaky legs as he looked up at his house.

"Home..." whispered the fox with a smile before he was suddenly and violently flung

through the air and through a window-pane.

"You have arrived at: Home." Declared the car as it stopped in the spot where Tails once

was.

To be continued...

And there you have it. Another chapter, after two years of waiting.

How things would be so much easier if I just typed it, and just left out the whole 'write on paper' thing.


End file.
